The Blondes and the Brave
by AllTheGoodUsernamesAreTakenBih
Summary: The stage is set for Naruto to help the ninja world once again! As Naruto and Jiraiya return home from their long journey, they are met with a worry-filled Tsunade. Akatsuki and a new threat Madara Uchiha are getting out of control and it is up to Naruto and Ino to help Konoha through a devastating time. Love, Battles, and Blood ensues! Please Review! (first time writing)
1. Home is Where the Heart Is

"Baa-chan, please tell me you're kidding!"

It's been 5 long years since our hero has been away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. For the most part of that journey, training was the main priority. Heavy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and even sessions of Genjutsu (although that isin't exactly Naruto's cup of tea). Aside from the odd situations of oggling at women and getting kicked out of brothels and bathhouses, sculpting the mind and body into peak condition was integral.

The original plan was to only be away for 2 years, as Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed it would provide an ample amount of time for Naruto to hone his skills. That idea however,was scrapped when Tsunade, the current Hokage, realized just how formidale certain threats were becoming, specifically the Akatsuki. Thus,the decision to prolong Naruto's training and keep Jiraiya and Naruto on the move was taken.

Naruto, now being a young adult at 18 years of age, will finally be returning to his home, one which he dearly missed.

"5 goddamn years huh.." A tall white haired man sighed, walking next to an equally tall blonde male. Both figures carried large scrolls strapped to the lower areas of their respective backs, each having the kanji for "Toad" embroidered onto the midsection of the scrolls.

"Yeah, feels pretty good to be back." Naruto said, inhaling the soft breeze. The nostalgic feeling of his home began to escape the deep confines of the blonde's mind. Training ground number 7, the Hokage Monument, the one-eyed cyclops he calls his sensei, along with the cherry blossom haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, his long-time teammate.

"We should be nearing the southern gate soon, eh ero-sennin?" Chirped Naruto, hands behind his head in a relaxed stance as the pair walked onwards to their destination.

"Naruto," began the Toad Sage, an angry tick forming just below his specialized headband, bearing the kanji for "Oil", "..how many times have I said not to call me that, ecspecially since we are indeed nearing the Village!"

Naruto rolled his eyes casually at Jiraiya,"But that title is fairly accurate, with all the books and..," Naruto looked over at the fuming Sannin, a playful gleam in his eyes, "..'data' you've accumulated over the years."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his prideful sensei's futile attempts to justify his "research" as he claims it. Shouts of, "..it's a form of art" and,"..no appreciation" ensued from the Toad Sage which resulted in Naruto's small chuckle to escalate into a hardy laughter.

"Halt!"

Naruto was snapped out of his laughing fit as the abrubt voice suddenly distorted the calm atmosphere.

"Who's there!" Another, much more feminine, voice interjected.

"Calm down," began Jiraiya, raising his hands up, palms facing outward. "We mean no harm."

Suddenly two shinobi appeared in front of Naruto and Jiraiya, both clad in long black trench coats covering them from head to toe, complete with a hood and face mask. Neither shinobi had any particularly interesting features, aside from a classic animal-style ANBU mask and black shinobi sandals.

Naruto quickly went into a slightly defensive stance, something was giving him an ill vibe about the characters that had just revealed themselves. Naruto could feel Kurama begin to stir as well, something the fox usually refrained to do as most threats were not worth his patience.

The Sannin seemed to sense the mysterious air as well judging from the serious demeanor Jiraiya took on.

"We are part of the sub-division of ANBU, Root. We are merely assigned to scout the surrounding areas due to the increasing activites of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Lord Fifth decided to take extra precautions because of the aforementioned circumstances, Jiraiya-sama."

Both figures bowed down, resting on their knees with their hands balled into fists on the ground. Their heads were tilted downwards as the male shinobi finished explaining their actions.

"I see, so the problem is that serious." Jiraiya commented, things were happening at a faster rate than he had imagined, ecspecially since Root is invloved."Well you two may continue your duties, dismissed I guess."

With a short 'hai' both figures disappeared back into the foilage on the outskirts of Konoha.

"What's going on" Naruto asked, a serious mood dawned on his usually carefree features.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"I don't know the full story yet Naruto, but we must see Tsunade as fast as possible. Judging by the rate at which things are occuring we might not have that much time left."

With that the two shinobi set off at a blistering pace towards Konoha, time being both their enemies.


	2. New Mission, New Journey!

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived at the gates of the village shortly after their encounter with the mysterious Root ninjas.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, walking past the threshold of the massive gates. The village looked almost nothing like how he had remembered it. Aside from the ever-present Hokage Monument, now with Tsunade's face carved into the sun baked rock, the village seemed completely new. The differences to the houses and local markets were an understatement compared to the vast amount of large shops lining the main road in front of the gates, leading into the Village as far as Naruto could see.

"Hmm, it seems like Tsunade finally got the village together." Jiraiya's face broke into a small smile at the accomplishments of his companion whilst ushering the excited Uzumaki towards the guard posts situated near the entrance of the Southern Gate.

Naruto himself couldn't believe it either. So much must have happened in the 5 years he had been gone.

As Jiraiya and Naruto neared the guard post they were met with two Konoha ninja, both being people who Naruto haven't seen since the Chunin exams. They appeared to be bickering just outside the small wooden building, clipboards and pens in hand while situated at their respective stands.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san, it's great to see you guys." Naruto spoke up, breaking the argument between the two. Naruto smiled at the two guards whose attention he managed to capture. After a few seconds of constant (and awkward) grinning however, Naruto's face fell. Did they really not recognize him?

"Who are you blondie?" Questioned Kotetsu, the more outspoken out of the two shinobi.

Naruto's eye visibly twitched, 'blondie'?

It was Izumo, the more collected of the two, who caught on to the situation, and he himself couldn't believe his eyes.

"Naruto?!"

Kotetsu looked at his partner incredulously.

"Izumo those late night drinking games really have gotten to your head. Naruto was a blonde bratty midget." Kotetsu further explained his reasoning by using his hands to display what Naruto's height was, somewhere in the ballpark of 5 feet. "The kid was kind of chubby too," A tick formed on Naruto's forhead, "but to be honest he was the highlight of my day, the kid was funny as hell."

Jiraiya was spectating the whole scene silently, right next to a much more livid Naruto Uzumaki.

"Cut it out Kotetsu!" Izumo held the shoulders of his partner back as Naruto and Kotetsu began sizing one another up. "Jiraiya-sama, Naruto, take these scrolls. They detail the mission ahead.

Izumo proceeded to give Jiraiya and Naruto the scrolls from his weapon's pouch located at his hip.

"A mission, so soon?" Naruto asked, dodging a flying kick from Kotetsu who managed to escape the hold of Izumo. Though Naruto did like missions, a lot, going on another one after just coming back from a 5-year long training venture would be just a tad bit overkill.

"Seems like it." Jiraiya looked intently at the scroll, quirking his snow white eyebrows here and there as his eyes scanned the paper with intricate black writing.'Naruto and Ino on the same team huh, wonder how that's gonna be like' Jiraiya thought, looking over to the blonde who was also reading the scroll. It seemed like Naruto's message didn't include who his partner would be, his face remaining void of confusion or any other contortion.

"Alright, alright. Thank you Izumo-san, err, Kotetsu-san," It seemed like the latter of the two got his foot lodged into a tree trunk,"we'll be on our way." Jiraiya turned towards Naruto and sighed heavily when he saw the young "man" poke Kotetsu with a stick while clones held the man down, pinned against a tree which now had a foot-sized hole in it. Some things never change, even after half a decade.

"Farewell Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto, good luck to you as well!" Izumo called after the pair who began their trek to meet Tsunade once again, it always seemed like something prolonged this minute endeavor.

Jiraiya waved a hand, not turning back to see Izumo help up Kotetsu from his short experience with degrading torture. Naruto on the other shouted back to Izumo, exchanging goodbyes and a sly, foxy, remark about Kotetsu.

As the pair readied themselves to take to the rooftops, Jiraiya asked a rather out of the blue question, atleast it seemed that way to the oblivious blonde.

"How do you feel about Ino Yamanaka, Naruto? Pretty hot amiright?"

"Who's Ino again?" Naruto replied, prompting Jiraiya to immediately take on a dumbfounded look and think of how this apparent 'dumbass' managed to tame the Nine-Tailed Fox and master the arts of Senjutsu, let alone breathe properly on a daily basis.

"Nevermind..."

Naruto shrugged off his curiosity, gliding through the rooftops towards the Hokage's building. He could recall a platinum blonde girl but it seemed much of her physical features were blurry in his mind. She probably was a whole different person by now anyway.

Somewhere in Konoha a certain platinum blonde, blue-eyed girl sneezed.

"Geez, it's not like me to have allergies."


	3. I'm Back!

It was quite a busy day at the Hokage's office, as it always is. Mountains of paperwork come in, get drooled on by a drunk and overworked Hokage, eventually become signed, and are then sent out to far away lands on the backs of messenger hawks, or ninjas. Tsunade never really went that far into where her work went and didn't really care either, such is the cursed duty of a Kage. Today was no different, atleast it seemed that way.

While Tsunade was getting through her eighth stack of letters, notes, and critically important documents that have the power to decide the fate of entire countries, she perked up to a familiar, yet distant feeling. She thought nothing of it and went about her work, sipping her tea-infused sake when she noticed that those 'feelings', which she now recongized were chakra signatures, were steadily getting closer to the village." _Maybe it's them_." She pondered, scribbling her signature on a crimson colored scroll.

"Tsunade-sama, did you order a new batch of sake from the pub, again!?"

Tsunade looked up to see her dark-haired assistant, Shizune, holding what seemed to be 20 white colored bottles individually packaged in a cardboard box. There was nothing she could to do to hide the fact that she indeed ordered those items and smiled sheepishly.

"Give me a break Shizune, all this work is back breaking." The Hokage promptly began to rub her back and pout in an effort to convince the other woman in the room who began chuckling at the sight of her superior in such a state. Sometimes the assistant wondered how such an expansive village is being supported by her alcoholic companion.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Shizune rolled her eyes, setting the parcel gently atop a desk situated next to the only door in the room. Picking up some loose papers and documents scattered along the floor of the room, Shizune gently organized said papers and set them back on top of their original position, on the Hokage's wide oak desk, much to Tsunade's visible displeasure.

"You know," began Shizune, her delicate fingers banishing the clutter resting on top of the desk,"I think they're back. It has been about 5 years."

"You feel it too Shizune! I thought it was just the alcohol!" The blonde suddenly became much more lively. Gone was the glum and tired atmosphere about her, instead it was replaced by a much more friendly, warm air.

"I'm no expert in sensing chakra from a distance, but no shinobi in the village could miss such enormous chakra masses. Our sensory department thought it was some sort of foreign invasion."

Tsunade let out a hardy laugh, then it is them. Nostalgia flowed into her memories of the pervy, white-haired, lowlife of a man and the promising, knuckle-headed Naruto.

"The brat has gotten quite strong hasn't he Shizune! I might even have Kakashi retest him, heck I'd beat him down myself." Tsunade discarded her chair which went swiveling into the far wall and rolled up here navy green jacket's sleeve, showing her well toned forearm, rock hard from constant writing. "Who do they think they are? Leaving their chakra unchecked! Does it seem like they wanna fight? Cause I wanna fight!"

Shizune sweatdropped while her mouth formed a crooked smile. " _Where the hell did all this energy come from, I thought her back hurt_."

"Anyway, I'm sure they will be here soon and also," Shizune turned around just in time from her clearing the mess of papers and documents to see the blonde busty women reach for the newly ordered sake,"no more drinking."

Tsunade slumped back on her large chair which she recovered from her previous antics, she couldn't get away with anything these days it seemed. Caramel eyes followed Shizune leave the room, humming to a god knows what tune as well as spotting a particular pig follow suite."Since when was TonTon in the room, geez I must really be losing it".

Just when Tsunade was about to reach for her pen, groaning all the way due to her back pain mysteriously afflicting her once again, there was a knock at her window. The room Tsunade was in allowed for windows to only be truly effective on the wall behind her desk, the wall she usually had her back turned to. As she swiveled around in the chair to view the cause of the random knocking much to her displeasure (as she hated people using her window as a means to go directly to her office), Tsunade was surprised to say the least. There, standing on the windowsill was a blonde, male, ninja with cerulean eyes. She must have not noticed the chakra signature due to her absentmindedness.

"Minato?" Mumbled the Kage, eyes wide.

Tsunade then jerked her head towards the only door in her office. Two abrupt knocks later and a silver-haired man wearing a mask covering his left eye walked into the room, head tilted downwards looking at a small orange book. Following the man were two kunoichi, one having very pink hair while the other had long platinum blonde locks, framing her face while covering the most part of her left eye as well.

"Tsunade-sama sorry for the interruption however," The silver-haired man put away his novel while simultaneously looking up,"...sensei?"

"NARUTO!" Screamed a rose-haired banshee.

"That's Naruto?" Chirped in the platinum-blonde beauty, clearly confused.

* * *

Future Reference : Italics will usually mean the character thinking or in thought. :P


	4. Pop Style

Naruto politely knocked on the window again, staring at the shocked face of Tsunade while also grinning at the cyclops/copy-nin which was his sensei. He also took notice of Sakura screaming her head off, whether it was for good reasons or not, he could practically hear her through the thick glass of the window. " _Haven't even been in the village for_ _more than an hour and she's already yelling at me. Typical_." When the Hokage finally did reclaim her composure she opened the window for Naruto, smiling at him while he made his way into the office.

"Ero-sennin will be here shortly, he took a small detour for 'gathering data' as he called it." Naruto remembered the white haired man saying he was gonna catch up, holding a brand new telescope as Naruto sighed, watching him make his way down to the Konoha hot springs.

" _Konoha girls are always the best_!" That quote rang in Naruto's ears, he visibly shuddered.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you've grown over these past 5 years." Kakashi gave Naruto his famous eye crinkle, displaying his happiness through just his one eyebrow and eye.

Indeed, Naruto had grown over the period of half a decade. The increase to his stature alone was remarkable. Growing almost two feet from his former height when he was still in his boyhood with Team Seven, Naruto now stood at a decent 6'0''. His attire also completely changed. Gone was the obscene orange and blue tones that composed his jumpsuit before leaving with the perverted Sage, now they're replaced with a much more sleek black and dark grey color pallet. Naruto now wore a light, full sleeved shirt with the collar resembling a short v-neck cut. The sleeves were black as well as the top of half of the shirt being colored in a similar way. Naruto also wore his old Uzumaki tassel, stitched to the upper portion of his right bicep. On the back of his shirt was another Uzumaki symbol, except it was a deep red and was situated halfway into the black upper portion of the garment while the other half resided in the dark gray of the shirt's lower portion, basically being centered on Naruto's back. The shirt also included a zipper running the full length of the shirt's front while also having smaller zipper on the side seams of the garment, for expanding or contracting how the shirt fit around the hip area. There was a small bit of orange however, in the form of the kanji for 'Mount Myoboku' and 'Konoha' located at the top of the shirt's back. Naruto's pants were pretty basic, straight black with white wrappings on his right thigh where his ninja tool pouch now relocated to, efficiently placed on the side of the thigh for quick access. The shins of the clothing article were also wrapped in white, following down Naruto's ankle and ending midway on his feet, his toes being visible through the front of his black ninja sandals. Naruto also wore a mesh, full sleeved undershirt which was now visible as the blonde had his sleeves rolled up. To finish of the look, his forehead protector remained on his forehead with the non-metallic areas also being black in color, thin wisps of blonde locks hung casually on the shiny silver plate as well. Naruto's hair on the other hand grew to a noticeable size. While not being as large as his father with the thick locks framing the sides of the face however, his hair grew to the point where he needed to have a small braid on either side of his face. Small, shiny precious stones with holes through the midsection held the braid in place as it dangled past his ears. All in all, it was a good look. The new clothing attire as well Naruto's physical features developing into much more sharper versions of themselves (such as the jawline, nose, cheeks, and muscles groups in general) from their previous round chubbiness made the jinchuriki look like a fortified, and respectably handsome, young shinobi. Now back to Sakura screaming at our hero.

"So you just up and leave when I'm away on a mission! Apparently you said goodbye to everybody except me! What's the meaning of this Uzumaki? I expect a full apology letter complete with flowers and chocolates. You hear!?" The cherry blossom turned completely red from her rant on Naruto's in-sensitiveness while the blonde in question raised his hands in a defensive manner, chuckling and grinning at the frustration of his teammate.

"Relax Sakura, I'm sure Naruto would have said goodbye, it was probably just time restraints." The calm and collected Kakashi tried to help Naruto's case, as well as holding back the fuming emerald-eyed girl.

"Y-Yeah, like Kakashi-sensei said, umm, time restraints!" This meek plagiarized excuse from Naruto made Sakura even more uncontrollable.

"BULLSHIT!"

Out of all the commotion there stood Ino Yamanaka, silently situated behind the group just in front of the door, the exact position she was in when she had entered. Onlooking at the ridiculous scene she thought of how friendly, and absolutely crazy the people were. The Hokage herself was laughing at the fellow blonde who was dodging kicks and punches from her mission partner at the time while one of the most capable shinobi in the village, Kakashi-sensei, was failing to calm his own student down. She certainly didn't perceive this to happen when she was filing into the medium-sized office. Ino also noticed the familiarity of the newcomer, Naruto. Even with her commendable intelligence and even more so, memory, Ino barely remembered who that person was. Hardly talking to the man as well as him leaving on such a long journey was probably attributed to her having no former information on him. The platinum-blonde also realized that this man would be her future mission partner for the infiltration and intel collection of the Hidden Rain Village, otherwise known as Amegakure, due to the increasing suspicion of Akatsuki activity there.

"Atleast he's cute."

At that moment in time Ino wished she could bury herself somewhere and stay there forever, or at the very least be more conscious of her actions. The whole gang froze from their own respective antics, wind chimes hanging outside of the open window became the only noise inside the whole atmosphere of awkward silence, and everyone turned their heads towards the person who made that comment from the front of the room, towards a certain Yamanaka who was now blushing profusely.'Shit'.

"What." Was the unanimous word that came out of everyone's mouth, even a resounding "oink" came from the pig sitting silently in the corner who just seemed to materialize into existence to witness such a fuck-up.

" _How. Why._ " Thought Tsunade,shifting her gaze from the dying Ino Yamanaka to her ninja-pig, TonTon.


	5. Bad days

Walking down the gray colored pavement towards her family's very own flower shop, the blonde haired girl sighed, albeit heavily. After accidentally muttering out those horrific words that caused her complexion to turn to that of a cherry, the poor Yamanaka had to try to explain herself to the suddenly, highly interested, group of shinobi. She could vividly recall how her futile (and impossibly terrible) excuses such as," _I was talking about TonTon_!" and " _I said flute, not_ _cute_!" only made the pinkette in the room form a deep cheshire smile, much to her horror.

"Ino-chan, you like Naruto?" Asked Sakura, head tilted to the side feigning an 'innocent' impression, while her eyes gave away her true intentions of teasing her platinum friend to oblivion. To make matters worse, the group only stopped being so... so perverse (yeah that was the right word) when Naruto asked to return to the mission at hand, giving the blubbering Ino a reassuring smile. In fact, that small and insignificant gesture really did make her much calmer about the mortifying situation. Although she would never admit it. Under any circumstances.

Ino shuddered, tugging at the collar of her simple lavender shirt uncomfortably. Her day was not going well. Looking up at the high afternoon sun, she squinted her eyes, narrowing the visual persception of her cornflower blue iris, packaged with no pupils of course. Her left hand also firmly grasped the new scroll she had recieved during that rather uneventful meeting, containing the details and required permissions for her upcoming mission, the one she would have to go on with Naruto. The surprising aspect was that the mission had no intended end, only stating the Hokage and Military Commander of the village, which just so happened to be her friend Shikamaru's father, will be able to issue the recall. The mission itself will begin in a week's time, and given the fact it was looking to be a long term one at that, she would have to start preparation soon. With that, she hurried off to her humble abode, being the quaint aforementioned flower shop.

Very similar to Ino's predicament, another blonde in the village wasn't having a very good day as well.

* * *

"Damn, the pervert ran off again!" Multiple heads turned towards the origin of the indignant remark that spouted from the blonde Jinchuriki. Upon realizing the words that had just left his mouth, in a busy family restaurant, Naruto turned around on his stool slowly. To his panic stricken terror, multiple adults, teenagers, and even children were looking at the blushing blonde, wide-eyed. Blue orbs looked around the packed interior of the shop apolegetically, his gaze falling on a particular middle-aged mother covering her daughter's ears accompanied with a stern glare from said mother.

"Mommy, what's a pervert?" The girl asked curiously, the mother's grip still being on either side of the child's head, covering her ears.

" _Shit_." Naruto swiveled around in his chair, turning away from the confused and angry family.

Naruto was free after the meeting with the Hokage. Free to do as he pleased, which undoubtedly led to a ramen tasting spree throughout the various twist and turns of the 'new' Konoha, at the expense of the white-haired Toad Sage who had offered. Unsurprisingly, the Sage took off the second he noticed his pupil, mouth-watering at the extravagant display and menu choices of ramen, was distracted.

"All of it was just a ploy." Muttered the heated blonde under his breath, paying the bill for the steamy meal. " _And it's not even as good as Ichiraku's_ ". Bronze coins exited Naruto's hand, falling atop the wooden counter of the ramen stand with an audible ring as the waitress thanked him graciously. He paid double to make up for his previous shameless action.

"What an uneventful day." Naruto sighed, exiting the ramen stand by ducking under the short and white ramen stand curtains, using his hand to lift away the thin cloth from his whiskered face. The blonde started up a slow walk, recalling what had happened in the last few hours that made him end up in such a situation, hands folded behind his head, fingers intertwined with one another as well as the odd lock of golden hair. He wanted to spar with Kakashi right after Tsunade had dismissed the group, however that idea was struck down when the battered Jounin had seemingly just returned from a rather arduous mission with the pair of girls. Sakura was also out of commission to help Naruto get his muscles warmed up as she had to take an extra shift at the hospital today. His only option left was Jiraiya, who arrived suspiciously at the exact time the Hokage spoke her final words to the group, much to the annoyance of Tsunade as she swatted clean across the back of the man's head. " _Let's get a bite to eat before we start kiddo! My treat_!" Naruto's eyebrow had a small spasm above his closed eyes as he remembered the alluring offer of the Sannin as they walked out of the Hokage's office together. "A bite to eat my ass!" Naruto mocked the words of his two-timing Master.

"Excuse me young man!"

Naruto was ejected, rather painfully and forcefully, out of his short trip down memory lane. He looked around in a surpised daze, not noticing who had struck him with a peculiar purse-size object until he peered straight down in front of him to see a gray-haired, wrinkly, old women with the fiercest of faces. She had to look straight up to meet Naruto's gaze, although it posed no problem nor obstacle to her as it seemed, determination was in her eyes.

"S-S-sorry." Naruto lowered his hands from their open-palmed defensive stance just in time to parry another painful whack to his time it wasn't aimed at his side, rather straight at his...'family jewels'. Naruto, losing his patience at this point due to the combined stinging of his hands and the deception of Jiraiya, leaped up in a single bound to the top of the nearest building, away from the surprisingly strong and youthfull shouting of the old hag, or demon. Both terms fit the description by now.

Naruto, frustrated, splayed out on the roof of the building he had previously jumped to with a huff. "Atleast the village is as lively as ever." grumbled the blonde. This made the annoyed frown dawning Naruto's face to turn into a small grin, which then turned into a light chuckle, until it eventually snowballed into a full-blown laughter. Whoever heard our hero probably thought someone had gone blonde recalled his antics years ago to gain attention when he was an idiotic genin. Heck, looking back on it, he was being just much of an idiot now as he was five years ago, except now he didn't want any attention. Ecspecially from screaming grandmothers. Naruto, deep down, was happy he didn't lose his humorous and sometimes annoying attributes over the course of the years. It was what made him, him.

As the laughter died down, daylight was fleeting. The stars were already becoming visible as well as the moon taking a much more prominent stance against the rays of the sun. The light blue color of the sky was now replaced with a smoky blend of orange, yellows, and reds. Shadows were getting much longer, streetlights buzzed into activity, lanturns were being lit below on the ground as store workers seeked to continue profiting throughout the looming night. The chirping of birds completed the scene, appearing very similar to large shurikens flitting across the sun.

"I guess it's time," Naruto jumped up from his relaxed postion, dusting his shirt and the back of his pants,"but first, some flowers are in order."

* * *

Please review, it helps greatly with the process!


End file.
